Love Immortal
by Stefunnyb26
Summary: Annalise Scout Worthington and Edward Masen met in 1918 before his death. To their shock and amazement,they are about to meet up again. Sry no Bella but every other aspect is the same. i'm soo sry for the grammar problems and i fixed them so no worries!
1. Preface

I don't own a thing!! except for my characters not featured in Stephenie Meyers awsome books! Steph

Preface: My Background

My life truly began the day I saw his unimaginable green eyes and messy hair (not the usual in the early 1900's), but that is a discussion for a later time. My name is Annalise Scout Worthington, I was born on February 26,1902. I know what your thinking how is that possible? Well I can safely say that I'm not human,and I'm not a vampiress either. I am an immortal human.

The story goes that my grandfather was a loyal solider to the great wizard Merlin. As a way to control the vampire immigration from Western Europe, He allowed my father and

a 100 faithful men and women to become immortal and protect the humans from the vampires. My grandfather did this beautifully until he reached the age of 300 and then then the Volturi discovered our weakness.

An Imortal cannot be killed the way that any mortal human can. The only weakness that we have belongs to a poison that was Merlin's back up plan. If our race ever used out powers to control, then we could be taken care of. The poison is from an extremely rare plant from the deserts of Egypt and has to be injected using the perfect amount of poison.

Aro used this to dispose of my grandfather, leaving my father William Alexander Worthington to lead us. My father thought it best for us to go into hiding. No one was to speak a word about our kind or allow any other humans the chance of immortality. He kept watch over our people and everyone followed his rules with little opposition. That is until I met Edward Mason in the summer of 1918.


	2. Chapter 1 reunion

**Chapter 1 Scout's POV**

" Scout... Scout!" My father whispered loudly into the phone. Unfortunately he would have to wait until I shook the image of Edward's face. " Annalise Scout-"

I quickly cut him off with my own reply " Dad! Don't panic so much! This is a disposable phone and it can't be traced! Now calmly tell me where you want me to go to next."

" I need you to stay with Carlisle until I can get the Volturi off your trail." My dad said while still whispering. If I hadn't been standing in a dingy alleyway in New York City at 2:00 in the morning I would have laughed at how he was acting.

" Where exactly is his new location? I mean the last time I saw him was when I was 10 and we both know that was a long while ago." Carlisle Cullen was my god-father that used to spoil me rotten as a young child. My father had helped him with his blood lust in the beginning ,and to return the favor he would watch over me in great times of peril.

" He's in a small town outside of Seattle called Forks. Bring your raincoat it's gonna be a really wet stay." My dad was trying to lighten the mood with one of his lame jokes. He was also trying to make up becouse of my hatred of rainy weather.

" Ha! Well I'll talk to you as soon as it's safe, tell mom I said hi and that I love her." I said our usual goodbyes just to cover the bases if something were to happen. " Also should I fly, drive or teleport?" In all sincerity i can teleport.

" I think the safest thing to do is to teleport. Well I'll give your mother your message and I love you." I hate goodbyes they suck royally!

"Is Carlisle expecting me so soon?" i didn't want to show up un announced in a house full of vampires.

"Don't worry he knows." I hung up the phone and I tossed it into the nearest dumpster. I picked up the Duffel bag that lay at my feet, closed my eyes and concentrated on Carlisle in the area that my dad described.

**Alice's POV**

I was in the middle of organizing my closet, when the vision hit me.

_An attractive girl standing outside the house studying it intently. Then to my surprise I saw Carlisle runnuing , at human speed, and enveloping the girl with a cry of "Scout! Its been far to long!"_

_She smiled a genuinly happy smile while hugging Clarlisle back tightly " I know! Uncle Carlisle, I'm glade that your are not alone in your immortality anymore!". _

The vision ended and i couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy. I was going to have a new person to give a make over!! (**an: Alice is a little one track minded at the moment)**

**Scout's POV**

My landing was a bit off. Actually I ended up halfway across town. I guess I'll just walk the rest of the way and not use to much energy teleporting everywhere. It took about and hour to make to the discreet and well hidden driveway. The house was... magnificent and straight out of my childhood. It was a clean and charming white Victorian mansion.

I had only looked at the house for barly a minute before Carlisle ran at me shouting his welcome and we exchanged pleasentries before he suddenly was hit with a thought. " Scout would you like to meet my family?" He said somewhere between anxious and proud.

" Well of course I'd love to meet them." Carlisle smiled grabbing my bag before I could even think. We walked into the house to see five vampires standing with curious expressions on their faces.(**an i understand that there are more cullens but edward is missing on purpose)**

Carlisle had one arm around my shoulders with a wide grin on his face as he addressed his family " Everyone this is Annalise Scout she is going to be staying with us for a while." gesturing with his hand to each person. " This is my wife Esme. My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. My son Jasper and his wife Alice."

" It's a pleasure to meet you!." I said calming down immensely from when i first walked in. Turning to Carlisle i couldn't help but ask," Um, Carlisle... I thought my father said that you had one more living with you?"

He smiled," Yes, Edward the first to be changed by myself.He's off hunting at the moment and he'll be back soon." My heart froze at the name but i just ignored the pain and focused on the family before me.

" Well I'll show you to your room." Esme guided me to the third story down a hallway with only one other room across from mine. " That's Edward's room, if you need anything he shoud be able to help. Call if you need anything."

I finally turned the doorknob to the room. I stood there open mouthed, the room was gorgeous. It had simple dark blue walls with a dark wood bed and dresser set. The bed had a simple but elegant white comforter with crisp white sheets. The ajouning bathroom was huge! It had a large tub that included jets and a glass stand up shower. the sink look as if grew from the wall, it had no stand and was made of a blue brown granite. All in all I absolutely loved it!

I decided to shower and change into something a little better than a pair of ratty jeans and a old metallica shirt (vintage of course). I changed into a white halter sundress and a pair of white kitten heeled sandals. My long dark hair was twisted into a loose bun at the back of my neck. As I was finishing up I heard a tentative knock on my door.

I opened the door to my past. There Edward stood looking like he had when I first saw him 90 years ago. "Edward?" I breathed. At the same time as he asked " Scout? is that you?"

**Sorry for the cliffy and the long time that I took to update! -Stephanie-**


	3. Chapter 2 Remebrance

Chapter 2

**Scout POV**

" Scout how is this possible? how are you still alive?"Edward had a surprised expression in his eyes, but that crooked smile was making my heart flutter uncontrollably.

I ran forward and enveloped him in a bear hug that would make a human short of breathe. " I thought that I had lost you!" I exclaimed with tears pouring down my face. He pulled away and wiped my tears away and lead me to the bed.

" Scout you need to explain to me how you aren't a soulless monster like me and have stayed the same beautiful 17 year old from 90 years ago."

" Okay I haven't really had to explain this in years so please give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

**( AN: I really don't want to explain the prologue again so just add this to that! lol)**

**Flashback: 1918**

"Annalise...Annalise" My maid Ellen whispered next to my sleeping form, " Miss you need to wake! You know how long it takes to get you into that corset." She then proceeded to draw back the blinds showering me with blinding light.

" Uhh...okay I'm up I'm up!" Pulling my self from the bed and washing quickly I hastened to the dressing screen. I slipped the corset around my chemise and braced my self for the yanking of the strings.

After the corset was situated I pulled the beautiful dark blue satin dress over my head. The dress created a sort of bell shape. I laced my boots as Ellen twisted my long dark hair into tight bun and adjusted a side hat for the long carriage ride though the Chicago.

We,as in my parents and i, were headed to a luncheon at a lawyer's home. I was told that it was just to allow our cover to remain solid until I become a full immortal on my 17th birthday. At this time we would move to the opposite side of the country.

" Come Anna we shan't be late! I still don't know why I must spend my afternoon talking to these humans that know nothing of the past! The most that they talk about is the crash of the Titanic that happen only 15 years ago and nothing concerning the Renaissance or the Scientific Revolution or know anything about Voltaire!" My mother was one the citizens of Paris during the enlightenment and it affected her opinions greatly.

" Elizabeth, Please for our daughters sake be nice! Do you want Aro to attack her before the ceronmony?!" My mother looked down ashamed." Thats what i thought."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their concerns. I mean its not like Aro even knows that a new heir exists. Walking through the door to the carriage I saw uncle Carlise and grinned involuntary and ran towards him (as fast as the corset would allow)." Carlise! aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" I exclaimed as he wrapped me in a tight hug. " What brings you to Chicago?"

" I'm working at a hospital here as an extra hand for the influenza epidemic. The death tole is astounding! More and more are falling to it." He informed looking grim.

" Well we were on our way to Mr. Mason's home for a luncheon if you could handle pretending, do you want to accompany us? I know Scout is dying to have someone interesting to talk to." I knew that my mother thought Carlise to be a match for me but I thought of him as an older brother.

" I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I must return to the hospital. Thank you for the invitation though have a lovely time!" He said turning to run at vampire speed to his home.

Needless to say we arrived barley on time and I wasn't looking forward to this party. I was sat at the main table beside my mother near the end of the table. Within the first moments after arriving, I had turned many men down claiming that I had little room on my card. My father led my mother and I to a couple who were surrounded by guests. My father shook hands with the man I assumed to be the lawyer and introduced my mother and I.

" It is nice to finally meet you Annalise, your father talks very highly of you. This is my son Edward Mason II." He gestured to a tall boy that stood behind him. I'll be honest, I did a double take, he was gorgeous and had the most unusual bronze hair the clashed perfectly with his emerald eyes.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Annalise." Edward stated bowing respectfully. All I had to remind myself to curtsy in return. My mind couldn't formulate the reason for my pounding heart , I had never been attracted to any boy (immortal or not).

" So Edward, are you in university this year?." My mother inquired. I knew this was ploy to figure his age. For a woman who condridicted the behaviors of this centery, she was acting just like them.

"No mam, I'm only 17 and won't be 18 for months." He answered. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind.

" Annalise I hope you won't find me rude but may I have the pleasure of a dance with you?" I couldn't help but smile. " Yes you may."

**Needless to say we danced the typical 3 dances before i left that night.**

I didn't see Edward for a week after the luncheon. I was accompanying my mother as she ran errands and calling on her friends. I was dying to find a escape. Finally it occurred to me." Mother, I was wondering if i could walk to the bookstore right down the street? I won't be long!" I didn't give her anytime to think of a response and was out of there.

**AN: sorry to leave you in a strange place but the next chapter is a continuation of her explanation. -StEpH**


End file.
